Fantasy Syndrome
by Violet Alchemist
Summary: A discouraged writer reluctantly helps an unlikely duo; an unpredictable redhead & a gunman. Times are lighthearted, but somber affairs soon take root. They realize their meeting may not be pure coincidence. The past is more relevant than imaginable.
1. Prologue: Transpire

**Violet:** Thanks for clicking on this story. I can't believe I actually posted something! *Slaps a big grin across face*

**Reno:**It's about time. You've been working on this since you started reading fan fiction.

**Violet:** Don't exaggerate! Anyway, get on with the disclaimer.

**Reno: **When did I start taking orders from you?

**Violet:** Since your fate in this story rested in my hands...*mischievous grin*

**Reno:** Violet owns this story's idea, but does not own any part of FF7. She is just obsessed with it on an unhealthy level.

**Violet: **Whatever! If I were so obsessed with it I would have cosplayed as Vincent by now or something.

**Reno:**Denial. By the way, you would be a disturbing Vincent.

**Violet:**What is that supposed to mean! Hmmmm. *scribbles in a notebook*

*A rock mysteriously falls on Reno and knocks him unconscious*

* * *

Prologue: Transpire

Blinding fluorescent lights, panicked shouts, and the pungent odor of antiseptic were present. The vicinity had a weary atmosphere with the sounds of squeaky wheels and loud commands filling the air. A girl opened her almond shaped eyes to reveal luminous emerald orbs. Her long jet black hair fanned out around her in loose ringlets. Her head throbbed and her voice was reduced to a whisper. A smooth hand placed itself gently on hers. The comforting touch made the situation bearable. The girl's vision was hazy to the extent that she could only make out a blurred shape.

A doctor rushed in, frantically examining the monitors and machines. The fragile child struggled to shift, but stopped when agonizing pain overtook her. She reluctantly repressed her oncoming tears. Her whole body was firmly bandaged, making it hard to draw in even a shallow breath. The bed felt uneven on her bruised back, making any position uncomfortable. She felt empty, betrayed, forgotten. Something was incomplete and disgraceful about herself.

She tried to recall what had happened, but nothing emerged from the depths of her mind. It was as if it were a blank slate, bereft of any memories. As her vision cleared for a moment, kind hazelnut eyes greeted her. A woman sat on the edge of the bed. Her smooth features held a troubled expression, framed by straight raven black hair. She was wearing plain blue clothes. The little girl could feel a peaceful aura around the woman, letting her momentarily forget her present state.

Abruptly the girl blacked out, allowing a nightmare to envelop her vision. Images of fires devouring towns flashed erratically. Ashes and sparks were carried away with the wind along with fraying hope. Cries of people in brutal battle echoed around her deafeningly. Innocent lives were slain mercilessly by wolf-like figures in the chaos. Fear was apparent in every victim's eyes. Crimson colored the ground and streaked across the sky, merging with the blazing sunset. The girl reached out, wanting to stop the violence.

Through the onslaught, some were bold enough to retaliate. The only sign of hope visible was from a composed few. Based on their exterior, they did not stand out; just lowly villagers to the naked eye. However, they spoke with the earth through their souls, guiding villagers to safety. They aided everyone possible, some even sacrificing their lives. The light glimmering in their eyes pleaded for their prayers to be answered.

Something in the back of the girl's mind told her she was the source of the crisis, or at least she played a role in its' origin. If only she could remember.

The faint image of a man clad in black armor began to flicker into focus. His obsidian eyes glinted with amusement as the clash carried on before him. Shrouded in the shadows of the forest, he unfurled two white wings. His golden locks danced along a gust of fleeting wind before he soared into the fiery sky.

"_Endless violence… that is truly what you desired." _

_

* * *

_

**Violet:** This is the beginning of a story I formed in my head a while ago. It started as a confusing outline, but has since then undergone major revisions. Poor thing…Anyway, It may not be the most endearing story ever, but I think it will be an interesting idea to flesh out. I would like to thank my friends for supporting my stories. I really appreciate you guys! This might help me improve my writing skills, so here goes nothing. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. Well, any last comments Reno?

**Reno:** ...

**Violet:** Oh dear. The rock wasn't supposed to hit him that hard. Ah well...R&R pretty please?


	2. Deus Ex Machina

Violet: Welcome to another installment of Fantasy Syndrome! I'd like to thank my first few reviewers and all my friends who messaged me. Everyone is really motivating me to type :) A huge thank you goes to my friend and editor ticking-clocks8 for putting up with me. I couldn't have done this without you!

Reno: You really outdid yourself this time. This chapter is a good length and I'm in it. I've got to admit I'm impressed, considering you're such a procrastinator.

Violet: I'll take that as a compliment… Hope I don't bore the readers to death with my descriptions. From here on out I won't go under 2,500 words.

Reno: Suppose I should do the disclaimer now. Violet does not own Final Fantasy 7 in any way, shape, or form. She will only ever own the right to this story idea, no matter how mediocre or amateur it may be.

Violet: Wow! You did it without me having to ask! Oh, and I'll take that last bit as a compliment too. (Scribbles in her notebook. A plate of steaming hot cookies materializes in front of Reno.)

Reno: Well, I don't want another rock slamming into my head. By the way, this magically appearing thing you do is scaring me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deus Ex Machina

My mind drifts in and out of consciousness. The few hours of sleep I had were not going to sustain me much longer. A stack of books slams onto my desk, jerking my vision into focus. I quickly adjust my rectangular glasses as my eyes idly looked forward to see my boss, Patricia, pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"Megan, what time did you manage to get to bed last night?" Her voice takes the tone of a mom scolding her child.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My coffee rush is just wearing off." Averting my eyes, I let my bangs fall over part of my face.

"Why do you refuse to get a decent amount of sleep? Are you suffering from insomnia?" Her sky blue eyes pierce me, looking right through my excuse.

"Why do you ask that? Stop worrying about me every moment of the day. And here I thought you were going to treat me like the rest of your employees." She is practically an aunt to me, but I refuse to let her give me any special attention.

"That has nothing to do with this conversation. As head of this magazine company, I am here to make sure every aspect of it is absolute perfection. Your work has not been thorough lately, and believe me when I say it is obvious. Your articles have been written rather...um…halfheartedly for the past two months. What happened to your witty editorial articles? I do not know how much longer I can tolerate this before I am forced to let you go…" Her voice trails off. She is trying her best to sound strict, but she can't entirely conceal the worry in her voice.

"What do you propose I do to fix my problem then?" My eyelids are becoming heavier by the second. Four hours of sleep every day for the past month is taking its toll on me.

"Take a vacation! I will give you two weeks to get back on your feet. Either that or I have to fire you if you fall asleep again." She gives me a devious smile.

I know that whatever my response will be, she will find a way to kick me out. Force, lectures, and the occasional pricey gift are her odd version of love, somewhat "tough" love I guess. Her ageless face seems to belong to a woman in her early thirties, but appearances can be deceiving. She twirls her waist-length, platinum blonde hair around a long red fingernail as I decide on my answer.

"I'll take you up on the offer. I should live up to those high expectations of yours." Managing a smile, I watch her lips form a pleased grin.

"Let me escort you out." She tosses my belongings into my purse, roughly grabs my arm, and ushers me to an elevator.

"Can't I start tomorrow? I have a lot of work to do: papers to file, articles to edit, editorials to start. You know I hate falling behind." Work is one of the few things that keep my mind off of certain melancholy thoughts.

"Do not fret your pretty little head off," She ruffles my jet black hair, "I already found someone to take over for you, no need to thank me. Now enjoy your break!" She shoves me into the elevator and presses the lobby button. I should have known she had a whole charade planned from the start.

She gives me a piercing stare before the doors slide shut. That is her way of warning me not to sneak into my office. I pat my hair back into place with a heavy drawn out sigh, hoping she would hear me. I mean, I am just having an off day, well, make that an off month.

Leaving the building, I decide to take a little walk rather than take the bus home immediately. It is something I haven't done in a long time. I could really use some fresh air. As I stroll along, the fading day becomes a nearly pitch black night earlier than expected. Oh well, let's see if I can remember that short cut home.

After a while, I realize I don't know where I am. I could have sworn I only spaced out for a minute. The roads are dimly lit by flickering street lights. Structures seem to transform into overshadowing cement pillars in my confusion. The area is deathly silent, too silent. Dang it… Despite my better judgment, I do not retrace my steps. Everywhere I turn there seems to be a foggy alley or a trash filled dead end. This is what happens when you decide to step out of your comfort zone. You get lost!

Abruptly, my phone startles me as it rings out. Thankfully, it breaks the unbearable silence. I answer my cell to hear the voice of my close friend Marissa. She rapidly explains something in an unnecessarily loud manner.

"Marissa? There is no need to yell," I say in a hushed tone as I scan the area nervously. Hopefully no one heard my phone. The last thing I need right now is a stalker.

"Huh? Oh sorry 'bout that Megan. Seth asked me out on a date to _Le Fleur_. You know what I'm talking about right? It's the luxuriously _romantic _French restaurant downtown," She states proudly in an unusually bubbly voice.

"Seth must have made a big deal to get you to sound so excited," I try to sound enthusiastic while whispering, "I am really happy for you."

"Hey, is something wrong, Megan? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to brag! I forgot you haven't gone on a date in a while. You know, I could introduce you-" She starts.

"No, no! That's not it at all! I'm lost somewhere on the outskirts of town…I think," I say hopelessly. Hm, did I really sound envious? Finding a man is at the very end of my priority list at the moment.

"Let me guess. You decided to take a walk around town, even though you haven't for over a year now. The buses probably don't take the route to your home this late. Did you plan on walking thirty miles in the dark? Well, just let me finish my makeup and I'll pick you up," She says kindly.

"Ah, there is no need! I've found a…um… police station! I'll just ask for directions back to work and take a bus or even a cab if I have to," I use a fake cheery voice, "Everything worked out on its own for the greater good. I mean, I don't want you to arrive at the restaurant late because of my lack of common sense," I laugh a little shakily. Ugh, I am a terrible liar!

"You sure? It wouldn't be a problem. Seth wouldn't mind."

At the word Seth, I couldn't help but feel tense.

"Have fun tonight and don't worry about me for even a second. Tell Seth…I said hello, okay?"

"I promise I'll give you the details later then!" I could feel her eagerness radiating through the phone.

"Okay, just don't into rush anything," I say as she hangs up, leaving me alone on the ominously dark sidewalk.

I am not sure why I don't particularly like her boyfriend. He's really suave, polite, and pretty handsome at that. Maybe I am just too over protective.

Thunder cracks threateningly and is followed by a sprinkle of rain. I pull my black coat's collar up to help shield my face and glasses. At least I don't have to worry about running makeup since I never wear much. Trudging along, I can't shake off the feeling that someone is following me. Every few minutes, I scan the area anxiously to assure myself it is just my imagination.

As I turn my head for the millionth time, a large shadow scurries away in the corner of my eye. Instantly I stiffen. Maybe it is just a stray cat? I shake some of the raindrops off my glasses to keep my vision clear while I try not to hyperventilate. This is turning out to be a horror film in the making.

The drizzling rain swiftly becomes an unrelenting downpour. I open my mouth to curse, but as I do, I heard a deep, low growl. In my confusion, I try voicing the sound myself, but alas, it is impossible for me to. Then I panic. A menacing roar echoes around me before I get a chance to calm down. As lightning strikes again, I catch a glimpse of a darkened, furry figure standing on top of a tall building. Its silhouette reminds me of an over sized dog, but the sound it makes is like a lion's battle cry.

With nimble movements, the animal jumps down onto descending roofs. It lands a few yards away with a soft thud. Next it prowls into the beam of a lamppost, revealing the most unnaturally fascinating creature I have ever laid eyes on. For something of its size, it sure is light on its feet.

It props itself up on two legs, letting it tower twelve feet high. It gazes down at me with a wild glint in its eyes, giving me a good view of its green feline irises. Veins and tendons ripple all over its wolf-like body through sleek, silver fur. Its glossy face, surrounded by a feathery white mane, is wearing the expression of an animal ready to pounce. Unfortunately, I am its helpless prey tonight.

It leaps toward me, sending me sprinting frantically down the road. I can hardly see through the rain on my glasses as I make my escape. After a few minutes, my legs begin to give into fatigue. When I stop to catch my breath, I figure I have lost my hairy friend, but of course I am dead wrong. It bounds off a building only a few feet away. I run into an alley to get some distance between us, only to find a brick wall.

The animal comes into view, blocking my only exit, cornering me. It opens its massive jaws to reveal long, blade-like fangs and unsheathes razor sharp claws. As if this isn't terrifying enough… Warily, I back up until cold bricks are scraping my back. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rings in my ears along with the beast's howl of pain. It swerves and snarls at someone before scampering away. Subsequently, I notice a small round orb rolling towards me. Picking it up, I see pale, violet tendrils of light dancing vibrantly inside the small sphere of glass.

After scrutinizing it for a moment, I stick it in my pocket for later inspection. I half expect the beast to show up to rip me to shreds as I bolt down the street. I dash as fast as my weary legs will carry me, glancing around uneasily. Soon another shot reverberates around me, startling me enough to make me bite my tongue. The coppery, bitter taste of blood swirls inside my mouth. I find myself on a vast stretch of grass. As I look forward, a torn, crimson cape flutters in the wind before me. A pale man dons the cape, confronting the beast a few meters away. Gaping, I watch the man perform a triple flip in thin air while aiming a few shots at the animal's chest.

First a wolf on steroids. Now someone who defies gravity wearing a cape? All this chaos has to be a nightmare! Though, I must admit everything seems too vivid not to be again, lack of sleep is known to cause hallucinations.

Noticing my presence, the beast and I make eye contact, leaving me frozen in my tracks. Then it rears its sleek head with a growl, letting blue energy gather in its jaws. I watch in horror as it fires at me.

Someone slams into me at the last second, sending us both sprawling away from an untimely death. As I land roughly on my back, my rescuer falls on top of me. I attempt to push the person off while striving to inhale some air.

"Get off me!" I shout in a raspy voice.

"Take it easy, yo," An amused male voice replies, "Stop struggling, unless you prefer we stay like this for a while."

Opening my eyes fully, I see rain soaked fiery red hair and pale green irises. His face is close enough to mine where I can feel his warm breath sweep over my skin. He rolls over, directly standing up to ring some of the water out of his hair. He sports a casual, black suit jacket that is fairly soaked and wrinkled.

"Thanks…I guess," I mutter once my lungs are not constricted.

"No problem," He smirks.

"Might I ask what the heck is going on here?" I point toward the ongoing clash.

"I'd explain, but this isn't something you want to get involved in. Let the professionals handle this."

Pulling out a metal rod, he charges forward into the battle. Wait just a minute! That thing almost killed me, and I don't have a right to know why?

The man springs up like a monkey, stabbing the stick into the beast's back. The cape wearing man discharges a bullet close to its eye. Just as it seems the beast is on the verge of defeat, it bites down on the gunman's billowing cape. It hurls his body into a nearby tree. Then the beast violently shakes until the redhead is tossed into the muddy grass. The gunman slumps over as the monster looms over him, extending its claws for the final blow.

Not wanting to stand by and witness a death, I dart to the tree. I feel more than just adrenaline pumping through my veins as I pull the mesmerizing glass orb out of my pocket. On instinct, I whisper words I do not understand, allowing some type of warm energy to flow through me. I feel it enter my veins, letting energy surge through me. The orb emits a blindingly intense beam to the heavens before floating a few feet out of my hands. Clouds appear and swirl into a whirlwind above me.

Jagged lilac blades bolt out of the sky, piercing the monster repeatedly. redhead whips his head upward sharply at the sight. As the final shard buries into its flesh, it lets out a distressed whimper and topples over, becoming a lifeless heap on the sodden ground. The blades mysteriously transform into smoke, disappearing in the breeze.

I cover my mouth, unsure of how I was able to achieve such a feat. Shaking off the shock, I run over to the gunman. Thankfully, he pulled through with only a few minor cuts and bruises. He opens his eyes to reveal blood red orbs. I take a few steps back at the sight.

"Uh, does this belong to you?" I hold out the seemingly harmless sphere like a peace offering. My hands tremble under powerful his gaze.

"Where did you find that materia?" The redhead asks behind me.

"Materia? What's that?" I raise an eyebrow as I turn around.

"Everyone knows what materia is. You wouldn't have had a clue how to use it if you didn't," He folds his arms.

"I don't know what just happened, but the fact that the monster is dead is all that matters, right? Just take this back if it's yours."

I plead with my eyes for him to take it. This has been enough adventure for me. I am ready to wake up and find myself collapsed on the side walk due to sleep deprivation. Or better yet, lying on my work desk. We stand in silence for a while. My arm begins to cramp up from holding out the glass orb. Finally, the redhead walks over and snatches it from my palm.

"And to think, you thought this materia was useless, Vincent. You probably didn't think anything of it when you dropped it. Did anyone manage to master this thing, or much less get it to work?" The red-head stares at me as he speaks. I avoid his eyes, inspecting the large patch of mud now smeared on his shirt.

"Everyone started to conclude it was simply of no use," The gunman, or Vincent, responds in a deep impassive tone, "Explain to me how no one was able to activate this, yet you mastered it with a single use," He demands, glaring at me.

The force of his gaze has me at a loss for words. There is nothing I can do but look down at my black ballet flats in alarm. The rain diminishes to a drizzle as he waits for my answer. But, the sound of hoarse breaths suddenly catches our attention. The beast heaves itself forward and steadies its blood stained body to stand upright.

"If you thought this was the end, you sadly are mistaken," It wheezes between gasps, "This was fun. We will play again another time."

It glowers at us before collapsing to the floor from exhaustion. The beast begins to glow softly while tendrils of blue smoke drift away from his body. It is like his life is seeping out of him. Vincent and the red head whip their attention back to me without a second glance. Guess they have dealt with worse.

"Have we met before?" Vincent slants his head to the side slightly.

"I don't recall seeing you before today. It'd be hard to forget your face," I laugh feebly plus muster up a weak smile.

Out of the blue, a strong gust of wind and pelting rain slam into us. As I shield myself from the ice cold droplets, in the dark I glimpse a figure draped in a hooded black cloak. The being steps forward from the shadows, but in such a graceful way it is more like ethereal gliding. The person's face is covered to the point where I can only see a few lengthy golden locks swaying near full lips. A manly chuckle escapes his lips as he glances at the beast.

"That Mother of yours would be very disappointed if she saw you now," The man jeers at the beast, "Oh well, this is what happens when you act on your own accord, unaccompanied."

His voice is smooth like honey, comforting in a way. Something about him is familiar, but his presence gives me the same feeling Marissa's boyfriend does. What is with all these guys and their silky long hair? Not that I mind… Don't think that Megan! I will not swoon easily just because of a man.

"Do not speak of Mother like you know her! If I had all of my energy, they would be dismembered," The beast retorts bluntly.

The hooded stranger soon loses interest in the animal, evidence being an exaggerated yawn. He raises an arm to the sky in one sharp movement and the rain and wind stop instantaneously. Afterward, he turns his attention to us. My body completely freezes as the man floats toward me. He extends his hand to brush some of the hair away from my face. My legs just quiver slightly, despite the fact I want them to carry me far, far away.

"Sorrowfully, I must admit your eyes lack their usual emerald luster. You may have lost some of that beautiful inner fire, but you have hardly changed since I last laid eyes on you. It is such a shame though. Your pure, blazing soul was what drew me so persistently to you alone," He whispers seductively into my ear.

He pulls back only an inch away from my face, almost as if he longs to kiss me. A bullet zooms between us with great precision, not harming a hair on either of us. The hooded man steps back, startled. I make a mental note to thank Vincent later.

"I do not know what your intentions are toward this woman, but I suggest you leave immediately" Vincent steps forward to edge the gun into the man's skull.

"Are you threatening me or are you truly giving me a choice?" The man grins wickedly.

Right before my eyes, the stranger appears next to the beast. Realizing I had been holding my breath, I inhale frantically. My legs regain feeling without warning. I would have fallen over if the redhead had not caught my shoulders to steady me.

"Hmmm, it would seem I may have overlooked something. Presently, it matters not, for it appears I have over stayed my welcome. Time is of the essence, so I best be off. Until next time," He bows slightly.

Both he and the beast fade away into the night. A few bullets drop to the ground where a body was only moments before. None of this is making any sense to my worn out mind. That rational voice in the back of my head is screaming at me to just get away from it all. Have I thrown myself into a precariously dangerous game, or have I always been part of this somehow? Everything starts to become hazy and black spots cloud my vision.

My knees buckle beneath me. Once I give in to the consuming sensation, every part of my body becomes numb. Abruptly, images spring up, completely veiling my vision. Raging fires and brutal war scenes briefly appear before me. Whatever amount of sanity I have left is swiftly crumbling away.

"_Don't be afraid…give….hold…faith..." _I hear a disembodied female voice whisper. It is hard for me to make out what she is trying to get across.

Then everything becomes pitch-black as I completely succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Violet: Just in case someone does not know, deus ex machine means that a person or event provides a sudden or unexpected solution to a difficulty. Thank you dictionary. So, anyone have any last comments?

Vincent: Do not play with guns.

Reno: Don't attempt to triple flip in thin air if you are not a professional. Violet has learned this lesson the hard way.

Violet: ...Okay then. Thanks for reading! Hope you can take a moment to review! The reviews motivate me to write, no matter how short they are. I am open to any ideas and criticisms about my writing too. Well, sayonara for now.


	3. Tangible

**Violet: **Oh dear! I am sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter out. School and family have been consuming a lot of my free time. I finally had a moment to finish this recently. Maybe the fact that this chapter is long will make up for the wait in some way?

**Reno:** Is that supposed to be an excuse? Does "school and family" include watching Korean dramas, reading romance manga, surfing deviantart, sleeping in, being lethargic-

**Violet:** Okay, okay! Just tell them my life story why don't you!

**Reno: **You brought this upon yourself.

**Violet:** (Slaps a piece of duct tape on his mouth) Lethargic? Really? *Sigh* Guess I have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Reno, Vincent, or anything Square Enix related. Enjoy!

* * *

Nightmares had overwhelmed me again, leaving me out of breath. Perspiration gives my skin a light sheen. The room is spinning when I open my eyes. I feel a stray tear slide down my cheek. Not wanting to get up, I pull the white linen covers over my head to encase myself in darkness.

That is when I notice something is wrong. The last thing I remember is collapsing. When did I climb into bed, or go home for that matter? Was the whole ordeal just a dream? That would be a first. I have never recalled a dream so vividly.

I throw back the sheets to find the bed surrounded by a paisley blue curtain. I realize there a few cords, an IV, and several bandages are on my arms. Could I be in a hospital, one of my least favorite places?Carefully, I stand up to roll the curtain to the side. Sunlight filters through a large window overlooking a crowded city street.

The smell of antiseptic smothers me, confirming my suspicion that this is a hospital. The door to my room is wide open, letting me observe the doctors and the patients passing by. A nurse, probably in her thirties, steps into my room with a clipboard in hand a scream escapes her lips as her eyes meet I honestly look that bad?

"Get back in that bed this instant!" Her hands began to tremble.

I do as I am ordered with a furrowed brow. Frantically, she calls for a doctor. A swarm of white coats crowd into the room. They gently push me back onto the bed and begin to fuss over me, much to my dismay.

"Someone please explain what's going on!" My voice is lost in the commotion.

The entire assembly takes an abrupt step back in sync. I find myself plastered with even more needles and patches.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Someone exclaims out of breathe.

Turning my head, I see Patricia squeezing through the crowd. Thank goodness someone is coming to my rescue.

"Ah, Ms. Carpenter I presume," One of the taller doctors offers his hand, "We determined it would be best to call you. You seem to be the only contact on her record."

"I just want to know what happened," She grits her teeth in impatience, frowning at his outstretched palm.

"A woman named Mckenna checked her into the hospital two nights ago after finding her unconscious. She was rushed in suffering from malnourishment, sleep deprivation, and some bodily trauma. She was in critical condition with a one hundred and seven degree fever," He states rather calmly, "Fortunately, a nurse recognized her and was able to grab her file straight away. I'm glad she was treated before her symptoms could have induced a coma." He holds out a wrinkled, black suit jacket along with my clothes.

"You waited a whole day to call me? Never mind, she looks perfectly fine," Patricia basically growls as she takes up the clothes, "I would like her to be discharged tomorrow if not earlier."

The entire room gasps. Today must be a slow day if this many doctors can be here at once.

"Are you out of your mind? What part of symptoms could have induced a coma do you not comprehend?" The doctor's eyes are wide open now.

"Honestly, I only feel a little feverish. I wouldn't mind leaving," I interject. I could not have been out cold for almost two days!

"See? The girl says she's fine! You can prove they are just overreacting, right Megan?" Patricia gives me a sly grin

With a sigh, I loosen the bandages as the onlookers stare in dismay. Instead of revealing minor cuts and bruises, only unblemished skin appears. I snatch the clipboard from the nurse who had screamed at me earlier. Turning over a few papers, I display that my health results were all at a stable state. The crowd begins muttering to one another.

"But…" It is the only word the doctor manages to utter.

"Sometimes a little rest goes a long way," Patricia flashes a smile at the speechless doctor.

I really hate how this happens every time I end up in a hospital. Thankfully, Patricia has been there to get me out of these situations over the years.

"I-I-is there a-a family m-member I could v-verify this with?" The nurse grabs the clipboard from me, repeatedly flipping the papers back and forth.

"My mother is no longer with us," I whisper softly.

As I clench my hands, Patricia's eyes gloss over with sympathy.

7777777

The hospital ended up discharging me the next morning. The doctors could not keep me confined to that bed if I only had a cold. They did, however, issue me quite a few prescriptions just in case I reverted to any deadly symptoms. Patricia had finally found her excuse to extend my vacation and gave me another week to rest. How am I going to kill time for three weeks?

My eyes wander over to the glass face of my alarm clock. Its neon green numbers glow 3:00. Rolling onto my back, I face the stark white ceiling, wondering if I have insomnia. Somehow, I manage to drag myself out of bed and slip on my glasses.

Descending the long flight of stairs, I pray some sleeping pills will help me drift off to sleep. Pale moonlight penetrates a window, lighting the way. Rain begins to pelt my roof, creating a soothing "pitter-patter" rhythm. Maybe that will help me sleep. Thunder soon cracks violently in the distance. Oh forget it…

The lights refuse to turn on as I flick a switch over and over again. While stumbling around in the dark, I try to find the kitchen without bumping into anything. Aggravated, I give up and blindly grope around for a glass. Another loud crack echoes outside. The noise sounded a bit too loud to be thunder. It reminds me of the gunshots from that man's pistol a few nights ago. I ignore the notion. I am still not completely sure anything happened a few nights ago. For all I know, I could have been delirious because of my fever and sleep deprivation.

Soon I hear a frustrated yell outside. My body stiffens with rising fear. Maybe moving into this house alone was not such a great idea after all. It has taken me long enough to finally move in here though. Thinking positively, I conclude that my exhausted mind has played a trick on me and I need to stay calm. I head over to the medicine and sift through it for sleeping pills. Everything seems to be out of date.

The sound of knocking interrupts my search. I poke my head out from the kitchen to face the hallway. A shadow looms over the frosted windows of my double door entrance. I am 100% sure unsavory characters don't knock when they need something at 3:00 AM, but I could be wrong. Despite my better judgment, I tip toe over to the door anxiously.

"Who is it?" My voice manages to squeak out. I wait in silence as another shadow appears against the glass panes.

"Where the hell are we? Wait, don't tell me. We're lost!" A man says over the sound of the rain.

"I…We are….A force drew me here. I cannot explain the sensation, but I felt I had to abide by it," Another man with a deep, impassive voice whispers in reply.

"Why did I end up with you of all people?"

At this point, I wonder why I am even bothering. They are probably lost and will leave in a bit. As they continue to quarrel, I decide to eavesdrop. Their conversation is more enjoyable than throwing away expired medications. I am going to get myself killed one of these days because of my curiosity.

"Who is it?" I state more confidently as their conversation ends. No one answers and I watched in confusion as the shadows start to glide away.

Irritated by my lack of sleep, I stomp over to the door and roughly unlatch its locks. A strong blast of wind, along with some ice cold rain, buffets me. My eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness. From the darkness, I can make out a man in a tattered cape stepping into the shadows of the night. His jet black hair and clothes are soaked to the core. Without a doubt, it is the gunman from the other night, but at this moment his name escapes me. It's on the tip of my tongue!

"Vincent!" My voice resonates into the surrounding forest. I shiver as icy wind pushes me backward.

The gunman stops in his tracks and turns his head, making two crimson orbs visible in the gloom. Stepping back, I am startled yet again by their menacing color. He steps toward me, his red cape fluttering in the wind. His weary strides give me an idea about his condition.

When he is only a few meters ahead, I slap myself to make sure I am not dreaming. Ouch! This time around, I am determined to get an explanation for the other night. I need proof that this is not just another figment of my imagination. Unexpectedly, the man, or Vincent I believe, clutches his chest and drops to his knees.

I run over to him and kneel down, only to have him fall back onto my lap. Immediately, I placed my hand on his forehead, but ended up whipping it away from the intense heat. I fervently began blowing on my hand. That high of a temperature had to be melting his brain! I wrack my memories for all the remedies my mother taught me to ease fevers. I know I at least need to get him inside to dry him off and put an ice pack on his forehead.

I start dragging him to the house by winding my arms around his waist. Then the redhead appears out of nowhere. He grabs Vincent's arms, wrapping one around his shoulders and the other around mine. It is unquestionably the guy who saved me from certain death. Redheads with long ponytails aren't something you see every day. We grunt as we lift Vincent in order to haul his body into the house. Inside, I hurriedly lock the door while trying to suppress a sneeze. The rain is doing wonders to my cold. Reno pants lightly, but he quickly urges me forward.

"Can't you tell me what's going on? Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" I really did not want someone to die in my arms.

"That would make matters worse! Less talking! More moving!" He shakes some water from his hair, reminding me of an aggravated dog.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I didn't catch your name the other day." I try to sound civil. I secure Vincent's arm around my shoulders and reluctantly obey his command.

"I'm Reno. Head to the nearest bedroom."

I point to the third floor. Reno sighs heavily as he marches forward. My legs feel like jello when we reach the top. I want to collapse right then and there. We somehow managed to place Vincent on a bed in an empty bedroom.

"So, what's your name?" Reno manages to rasp out, despite his heavy breathing. Oh, so now he cares…

"I'm Megan," I mutter.

Before he can respond, his head lolls to the side, giving in to fatigue. He starts to snore softly as I leave to grab some towels and blankets. Quietly, I step back into the room and lay them on my unexpected guests. A steamy shower sounds heavenly right now. As I walk over to my bathroom, I suddenly find myself stopping in my tracks.

So after all that commotion, I am about to take a shower like this is normal? Something tells me I am desperate for company. Shaking my head, I take a shower and sort things out. After dressing, I devise a way to deal with this rationally…Well, sort of.

This could just be an all too vivid continuation of a dream. I could be confusing reality with fantasy. All of this could just be a symptom of my sickness. So, if I simply go to bed and try to relax, everything could possibly work out on its own. Either my guests will still be here or they won't. That is all there is to it.

Sleep encompasses my distressed mind the moment I hit the bed. As my vision blurs, I look out my window to see a silhouette against the twinkling sky. A graceful black wing gliding toward the horizon is framed by the moon. Before I completely black out, I watch the shadow become nothing more than a speck.

"_Slumber will not help you escape…"_

_7777777_

"Rise and shine! Its 7:00 AM! There's a 50% chance of showers tonight, but for now it'll be nice and sunny. Also-"

I punch the top of the radio, preventing the annoying woman from announcing another word. Why did I forget to turn off my alarm? I don't think I can survive another day with only four hours of sleep and a cold.

Early rays of light shine through my window, forcing me to duck under the sheets with a hiss. After tossing and turning for about a minute, I give up on sleeping. I trudge over to my bathroom in defeat. I had one heck of a dream last night. Something about helping a guy in the rain…

With a glance at the mirror, I am greeted by dark circles and frizzy hair. I run a comb through my wavy hair. Much to my dismay, it takes the right position but clumps of hair are puffing out in odd places. Ignoring my uncooperative tresses, I freshen up and get dressed. Makeup is not my forte, so I keep it natural. I am not going anywhere anyway.

As I walked down stairs while buttoning up my shirt, I hear the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. Silently, I peer around the kitchen wall to see the refrigerator doors open, covering the body of an intruder. I grab a nearby broom and begin brandishing it around.

"How dare you break into my house! I'm calling the police!" I fling my weapon around carelessly, afraid to open my eyes and lose what little nerve I have.

"Yo! You've got a nice place here. What are you…? Stop…OW! It's…OW! Reno…OUCH! That's a tender spot!" Ignoring his protests, I hit him forcefully in the groin. That should do the trick.

He yells and doubles over in, most likely, excruciating pain. I ecstatically twirl my broom in a skillful fashion and even strike a pose. After basking in my triumph for a moment, I take a good look at the perpetrator. Noting his red hair, I hastily turn the man over to see a pained expression in his blue-green eyes. He looks like the man from my dream….oh wait….

"Reno! I thought you were…never mind. Are you okay? Do you need some ice? Oh wait, maybe not for there…" Stooping down beside him, I apologize further as he composes himself.

This confirms that all that has happened to me was real. I don't think anyone could have guessed everything would be proven this way.

"Are you insane? They need to license brooms if people like you are handling them! A guy can't grab breakfast in peace," Reno groans as he stands up.

"It was a safety precaution! I didn't hit you that hard did I?" I pull out a chair for him at the table.

"I have been bruised by a mere girl," He cringes from the pain, "If the guys at work heard about this, they'd never let me hear the end of it. All that Turk training down the drain," Reno hangs his head limply for emphasis.

"What do you mean by Turk?" I yawn. What a drama queen...

"Ah, well, as long as you know what Shinra is we're good," He laughs nonchalantly.

"I don't…" I wonder what country he is from. I am not very cultured.

"This is some kind of joke right? I've never heard of Gaian joking about something like this." Reno taps his fingers on the table in a wave.

"I still don't know what you mean." I give him a blank stare.

His tone abruptly becomes low and agitated, "You know, I don't particularly like being taken for a fool."

I am too afraid to say anything else. My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass echoes from upstairs. Immediately, I stand up and run to the second floor. One of the large windows has a jagged hole in it and a pool of shattered glass sits before it. My eyes shift around nervously when I hear the stairs creak. A hand grabs my shoulder, so I grab the person's arm and throw them to the ground with all my strength.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Reno rubs his back as he sits up.

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me," I roll my eyes.

Reno pulls out his gun and aims it at me. Oh come on, I just rolled my eyes!He yells at me to duck as he pulls the trigger. Something falls to the ground behind me and screeches in pain. The high pitched noise shoots pain into my head. I turn around just in time to see a scaly tale slither down the staircase.

"The question really is; are _you_ trying to kill _me_? You could have warned me sooner!" I glare at him, but he just pushes past me.

Something tells me not to follow, but I don't want to abandon Reno with that thing. It was as surreal as the beast I saw a few nights ago. As I head down stairs, I am horrified that my front door is missing. Apparently the beast felt the need to ram down my entrance, tossing my hand carved antique door somewhere into the surrounding field. I sprint through the opening, following the sound of Reno's fighting outbursts.

I tear through the long grass, striving to keep up with Reno. He and the monster have already headed into the forest once I reach the other side of the field. Out of breath, I stand before the soaring tree trunks, debating on whether or not I should step in. The woods have always, I'm embarrassed to admit, scared me, especially at night. Hesitantly, I weave through the thicket. The area becomes quiet as I wander in deeper.

"Reno! Where are you?" I call out, assuming Reno has won the battle.

Leaves rustle in the brush before me. I inch forward until a huge animal lunges at me. Hastily, I turn around and sprint for dear life. It is right on my heels before I know it. I struggle to climb up a tree as it gains on me. Splinters dig deep into my palms, but I need to avoid becoming a morning snack at all costs. I successfully climb up seven branches before the limbs are too far apart to reach.

My heart skips a beat when the beast snaps at my feet and shreds the bark off the tree. It is around four meters long from beak to tail, and it is covered in scales and pink flesh. Sharp, boney extensions protrude from its back, appearing to be the skeleton of wings. They are probably for stabbing, but I don't want to verify that.

My eyes frantically seek out something I can hurl at the monster to scare it off. They rest upon something reflecting sunlight over in the next tree. I take a deep breath and hop onto the adjacent branch. Simultaneously, the animal leaps forward and manages to bite my shoe off, tearing it to ribbons as I land on the branch.

Holding onto the trunk for support, I reach up into the leaves for the object. As soon as my fingers brush against it, the branch snaps under my weight. I squeeze my eyes shut as I fall to my doom. The animal pounces on me when I collapse onto the foliage below. Screaming, I attempt to kick the animal away. Its weight slumps forward onto me.

Soon, I realize it has become still. I wriggle out of its clutches, backing up cautiously until I am sure it is not playing dead. I sure am having a lot of near death experiences lately. After I get up and brush myself off, I notice a blade sticking out of the beast's back. Surprisingly, the shiny object I had pushed out of the branches is a sword.

Slowly, I pull the sword out of the monster's flesh. A murderous look is still present in its gaze. I secure the handle in my palms, examining the black fluid on it. The blade is fiery red with an ornate handle embedded with lilac crystals. Using my limited knowledge on weapons, I assume it is a rapier. I can't imagine how it had gotten stuck in the boughs of the tree.

I swing it around for the thrill of it, imitating a few stances I had seen in movies. Only a professional could forge something so versatile plus deadly. Before long, I am aware that Reno is standing by a close tree. For a split second, he seems to give the blade an uneasy look, but I am not entirely sure.

"Did you kill the beast by yourself?" He strolls toward me.

I swiftly point the blade at his chest and hold his gaze. He hardly blinks. One of his eyebrows is raised when I take a deep breath.

"Ever since I have met you and your caped friend, nothing but trouble has come my way. I was finally able to get a grip on the fact that fantasy can't be real, and then creatures like this thing show up," I whip my finger toward the animal, "I want to know who you are and what you're doing here. Don't I deserve that much?"

"So, no one helped you?" He looks to the sky as if he is expecting someone to appear.

"No, okay? Ugh! This is hopeless. " I jam the weapon into the ground. I'm all bark and no bite. Why am I so pathetic?

"I think it's time for me and Vincent to leave," He says warily.

"It's Vincent and I," I scoff. What can I say? I basically write and edit articles for a living.

Reno scowls at me before turning away. He strides over to my house with me stomping after him. He heads up to the third floor to Vincent's room with a somber look on his face. He makes an effort to wake Vincent by prodding him, shaking him fiercely, and yelling at him. He tops it all off with a punch in the stomach. You would think Vincent is some kind of super-human after seeing this. Vincent doesn't stir whatsoever and keeps on breathing slowly as if nothing has happened. Reno is all out of breath in the end.

"I take it he's unconscious. Are you sure we shouldn't get him to a hospital?" I watch Vincent as he inhales a few shallow breaths.

"He's going to be fine. He isn't your average cape-wearing guy." Reno crosses his arms in reluctance.

"Listen up, by the looks of it you have nowhere to go. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can stay here...one more night…maybe two. I'm only doing this because you saved my life the other day. I guess I should return the favor," I huff. Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?

"Is that the only reason why?" There is a devious gleam in his eyes.

"What are you trying to say? Ah, it doesn't matter,"Does he think I am hitting on him? That is the furthest thing from my mind right now!

"Wait just a moment. Are you trying to change the subject?" He smiles charmingly.

Reno walks over to me. His face is only a few inches from mine as he approaches. He proceeds to move my dark hair out of my face, placing it behind my ear. I blink a few times, trying to figure out what he thinks he is doing.

"First of all, I don't feel obligated to answer your question, considering you haven't bothered to answer any of mine. Second of all, wipe that goofy grin off your face," I move out of his reach calmly, "I could kick you out and let Vincent stay you know." What? Did he expect me to blush or something?

"Well I guess I'll accept your offer then," Reno shrugs.

"There are some bedrooms on the second floor. Take your pick. They are all full of junk so you will have to do some rearranging." I step out of the room. Reno exits right after me to go down the stairs.

I have a feeling this is the beginning of a very strange and somewhat uncomfortable …acquaintanceship. What am I getting myself into? They are decent enough to save my life, so I should be okay. But then again, I didn't anticipate Reno suddenly becoming flirty.

"Did you just move in?" Reno says from a second floor room.

"You could say that."

"Hey!" Reno calls again after a few minutes.

"What now?" I look over the banister.

"What's your name again?"

"You forgot my name already?"

* * *

**Reno:** Agh! My lip! It burns!

**Violet:** It seemed like you were having a hard time taking the tape off.

**Reno:** That didn't mean you had to yank it off.

**Violet:** No pain no gain Reno. Besides, it would have been worse if I had done it slowly.

**Vincent:** I concur.

**Violet:** Thank you for reading and I hope you review! Ideas, compliments, and critiques are welcome. Have a great day!


End file.
